


Going Back.

by Alonia143



Series: One-shots [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Ring, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonia143/pseuds/Alonia143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always hold true to my word. It was time for me to go back, but would Thorin let me in Erebor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Back.

**_ Going back. _ **

 

**_ Summary: _ **

_**I always hold true to my word. It was time for me to go back, but would Thorin let me in Erebor?** _

****

**_ Author’s Note: _ **

Hello, hope you guys like this one-shot. It’s all in Bilbo’s Point of View since I’m tired of writing in third person for a bit. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 

 

**_ Going Back: _ **

 

With my walking stick in hand, my pack was well packed with my clothes, food, extra weapons if need be and I wore my Mithril shirt.

 

It came to me when I went on an adventure with 13 dwarves. Nearly all of them are a part of the royal blood line: Durin the Deathless. The King of these dwarves is named Thorin Oakenshield.

 

He is about a foot and half or so taller than I am, has jet black long hair with streaks of white hair in the front with the most stunning blue eyes that I ever saw within someone. He was the king of Dwarves. He was the direct decent of Durin.

 

Balin and Dwalin are brothers. Balin is Thorin’s advisor, very friendly if he knows you and has been in battle together, along with Dwalin. Dwalin is a dwarf that you do not want to mess with. He will be very blunt, honest and doesn’t trust anyone unless you have earned his trust.

 

Thorin, Balin and Dwalin had been in the battle of Moria or The Battle of Azanulbizar. I have only been in one battle that haunts me to this very day and that was the battle of the Five Armies. Thorin, Balin and Dwalin all lived through that horrid battle and then nearly 200 years later, they go through The Battle of the Five Armies.

 

I mean, seeing your loved ones being slain right in front of you. I know I feel the guilt of letting Smaug loose on Lake-Town and the sadness of seeing my parents die of natural deaths but, to see something that horrible? Gives me the deepest shivers and sympathy for them all.

 

Balin and Dwalin are related to Thorin by the family tree, but Balin is the second oldest of the company. The oldest would be Thorin since he is nearly 200 years old by now.

 

The next pair of brothers that is related to the line of Durin is Oin and Gloin. Oin is half deaf and is the oldest of the two, he is the healer or medicine dwarf. More than once he would have to bandage us up over some fight with the orcs.

 

Do not get me wrong, his medicine works a lot better than most of the world of Man or Hobbits, but he can be out shined by the skill of the Elves. He would grumble after Thorin running like a mad dwarf into battle towards the wargs that way the entire company with Gandalf and I could escape.

 

I ripped Thorin on that one but Oin ripped at Thorin with every chance when he changed his bandages. Never really let it go until after the Battle of the Five Armies, then he took his trumpet and whacked him alongside the head. It was pretty funny to witness that.

 

Where Gloin is the teller of the company. I tell you, if you tell him to give you his bag of gold or coins, he will flat out refuse and come up with excuses to not hand it over.

 

The only one time that I ever saw him do that, was on the quest to reclaim Erebor. When all of us were on the barge boat drifting slowly through the fog and the beak of Erebor shined through. I never saw him hand over his bag of coins so fast, it nearly made one spit!

 

Dori, Nori and Ori are related to Thorin somehow, but all three brothers have different fathers. Dori is also specialist with tea, clothing design and is also the strongest within the company. Nori, you have to keep an eye on your belongings or they will get stolen by or from him. He is considered the Spy Master and also the “black sheep” within the company and in his family. Ori is the youngest and is very shy and polite. But he and I share the same love of writing, so the both of us were also talking and him writing things down or drawing things within his blank journals.

 

The only dwarves that are not related to the line of Durin are Bofur, Bombur and their cousin Bifur. They are from the Blue Mountains and Bofur is a miner, Bombur is the cook and Bifur is a toymaker. All three are wonderful to have as friends, but, I would not want to be on their bad side.

 

The last two that have plagued my mind are Fili and Kili. The Princes of Erebor. The Nephews to Thorin Oakenshield. When Thorin had the Dragon Sickness with on top of that of the search for the Arkenstone, he didn’t come out of it until the Battle of the Five Armies was well under way. After that horrible battle of Elves, Men and Dwarves against the Orcs of Gundabad, I had seen both princes in the healing tent, but I had to leave with Gandalf.

 

I have never seen Thorin so wracked with concern, sadness and utter guilt. Even though Gandalf had told me that we had to go if we wanted to make it over the Misty Mountains safely, I never knew of their fate.

 

Fili had a wound to the upper left side of his chest, Kili had a horrible slash that went from his collar bone to his hip bone. I had begged King Thranduil to heal them both.

 

Not truly caring if he wanted that idiotic necklace was worth that of a person’s life, I gave him those stating “If your son was gravely injured as these two, you would do everything to save to him. Now, please help us!”

 

All I got was a glare and was forced to head back home. I tried to send letters to the royal family but they always came back. I had stopped about 5 months ago. It was then that I had decided to get my affairs in order and handed the deed over to my favorite cousin, Drogo and his new wife, Primula. They were expecting a new baby and Bag-End was perfect for them.

 

As I walked over the hill, I saw Erebor. My breath was taken away. The land no longer littered with bodies nor it soaked with blood. It was green, trees were slowly coming back and Dale was still under construction for restoring it back to its old glory.

 

The journey so far that I have traveled back through wasn’t all that dangerous. Rivendell was still beautiful as I first saw it; Lord Elrond had sent word to King Thranduil that I was coming through. Beorn was happy to see me again when I had gotten over the Misty Mountains. King Thranduil was decent enough to send Tauriel and some others to help me through Mirkwood.

 

Bard was nice enough, though I think it was through King Thranduil and Lord Elrond, to bring the barge to where I was on the old standings of Lake-Town. He told me of how his children were doing and I had asked him on if he saw the Royal family of Durin. He just gave me a look then looked down solemnly. It was all that I needed to know.

 

After he had dropped me off I at once took to the old trail that Thorin and the rest of us took. Bard had called my name out several times but, I kept walking further away.

 

I had spent some time out here, just trying to get my emotions together. Fili and Kili were gone. In many ways, I had thought of them as my friends and going so far as saying my own nephews.

 

“Thorin,” I whispered low, knowing how devastated he must be.

 

With one step after the other, I made my way through the trails that were not well taken to Erebor. The Statues that were there, are no longer and the large doors were rebuilt again.

 

I had a very bad feeling of approaching the gates of Erebor during the day so I stayed out here for nearly all day. My eyes had seen Birds coming and going from one spot on a balcony high above.

 

Then my breath was taken away when I saw Thorin standing there. His eyes were confused, searching for something out in the lands. For a brief moment, I thought he saw me but thankfully with my elven cloak that I got from Lord Elrond, the Dwarf King didn’t see me.

 

For the past four days, I have stayed out here. Can I do this? Knowing that Fili and Kili are no longer here? My feet made my decision for me.

 

As it was in the middle of the night, I crept into the gates while the guards were on alert for some reason. Thankfully my elvish cloak hid me as I made my way towards the Royal wing.

 

“I don’t like this,” I heard from behind me.

 

Standing still behind a statue, I held my breath. It was Dwalin.

 

“What if he’s already inside? We haven’t heard nor seen him since Bard told us of his arrival about a week ago,” Nori replied back.

 

“No. He’s here, just we have to find him,” Dwalin said gruffly as they broke up and walked away.

 

Swallowing thickly, I stayed put for another few minutes before walking out and then kept on walking towards Thorin’s room. I had memorized this way since Thorin would always take me to this part of the mountain when the Dragon Sickness was taking a hold upon him.

 

When I sneaked into the bedroom, no one was in it as my eyes looked around. The room hadn’t changed since those many months ago.

 

Putting my pack down on the couch, I took off my cloak and put them both over in the wardrobe.

 

“This is madness!” I heard the voice coming from the hallway as I looked around for a hiding place but then I had to remember that I wanted to come here.

 

The door opened with Thorin at the head with Balin, Dwalin, Nori, Ori, Dori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Gloin, and Oin and then I saw Fili and Kili walk in.

 

“What if he is not here Thorin?” Kili asked sounding sad.

 

“Bard said that he took off after hearing that you two…Bilbo,” Thorin started but then looked at me.

 

The entire group whirled around gasping, then rushing forward hugging, ruffling my hair up and shouting loudly with excitement.

 

“Yes, yes. I know, it’s nice to see all of you guys too,” I said to them all, smiling.

 

When the group let me go from being hugged and squeezed tightly to death, I saw Fili and Kili. Standing. Breathing.

 

“Kili….Fili…” I whispered low with warm hot stingy tears swelling up in my eyes.

 

“We’re alive…uncle,” Fili whispered softly back, smiling.

 

I then ran towards them, hugging Fili first, wrapping my whole body around him. Kili hugged me from behind and I just started to cry into the Crown Prince of Erebor.

 

“It’s okay. We’re alive. See,” Kili lightly teased me while he breathed in deeply and then out.

 

My laughter then rang throughout the room as I then untangled myself from Fili and hugged Kili tightly to me.

 

“I thought you two had died,” I uttered low to him.

 

“No. King Thranduil was the one who helped my nephews,” Thorin then told me as I looked at him.

 

He hadn’t changed at all. He still had the jet black hair, a strand of white hair with him still looking young.

 

“Thorin,” I uttered to him.

 

He smiled softly with asking “Why did you sneak into my kingdom when you know, little burglar, that you are most welcomed here,”

 

It took me a bit to gather my thoughts as I said “I was unsure of the guards. I had seen them on alert all day and night. I had to sneak in because I didn’t want to get hurt,”

 

Thorin walked towards me, a neutral expression on. I didn’t know how to read him when he was like this. Usually with his eyes, I could but since I’ve been away from him for so long, I have forgotten to read him.

 

“Master Baggins,” Thorin began heavily. “You know that you would not be hurt by any of my people. We have been on alert because of what Bard had told us of your arrival about a week ago and have been looking for you since,”

 

I looked up into his eyes as I saw the mirth and happiness there. My smile appeared as I then was wrapped up in Thorin’s arms. Even though I couldn’t help it, I snuggled into his chest.

 

“Welcome back, Bilbo, welcome back,” Thorin whispered low in my ear.

 

“It’s my home now, Thorin. I left the Shire…to be here…” I replied, pulling back to look up at him. “To be with you,”

 

He looked shocked at first but then I felt his lips upon my own. Even though I was shocked, trying to understand what this meant, I returned the kiss.

 

The cheer from behind was heard as I whimpered from embarrassment. Thorin softly ended the kiss, growling out something as then there was laughter.

 

“Come on Uncle, let’s get Uncle Bilbo some food,” Kili told him, smiling.

 

“Fine, but he gets to eat in here for the time being. Bombur do you think you can scrape up anything from”

 

“Don’t worry, Thorin. I’ll make something that he loves,” Bombur interrupted Thorin and was whisked off with his family.

 

Bofur and Bifur protested a little but, then I was walked over to a couch. Thorin had sat me down beside him with Kili and Fili on the floor.

 

“Tell me again, how did you two survive?” I asked them both.

 

“King Thranduil stepped in to save us both. He used his healing powers or something and my wounds weren’t that bad anymore,” Kili said, about to show me but Thorin gave him a look and stopped.

 

“We don’t know why he stepped in, but I have a feeling that you had a hand in it,” Balin then said to me, with a knowing smile and look to match.

 

“Yes, I screamed at him that if it was his own son dying in that healing tent, he would do about anything to save him. And I also gave him that necklace,” I replied looking at them all.

 

“From what I have heard,” Gloin said matter of factly “You threw it at him,”

 

“Well, nothing was being done and I wanted my nephews to live,” I told him, then blushing heavily.

 

Fili and then Kili squashed me in a huge hug of theirs with “Awe we love you too Uncle Bilbo,”

 

“Squishing me!” I wheezed out, looking at Thorin for help.

 

The Dwarf King of Erebor just chuckled at me. The jerk.

 

They let me go as I sagged against the back of the couch, breathing heavily.

 

“Bilbo, why did you reject our letters?” Fili asked me as I looked confused.

 

“I could ask you the same thing, because I sent you letters and they always came back,” I replied looking at Thorin for an answer here.

 

“What were the bird’s conditions?” he asked in a gruff.

 

“Always missing feathers. One I found a scratch on him. Took him two weeks to get over it,” Kili replied back.

 

“They always stated that they would not go over the Misty Mountains. Rest in Rivendell for some time and then give them back to me. They never truly told me why,” I told them all.

 

“They fear something within those mountains. We might need to ask those that have been hurt, to tell us what happened. For now, let us give Bilbo some time to rest. It is past midnight,” Thorin replied to us all.

 

“Alright, well nice to see you again laddie,” Gloin told me, thumping me good on my back.

 

Everyone else nodded, telling me that some time tomorrow or the next week, will talk to me soon.

 

“Fili, Kili, come on,” Thorin ordered them now.

 

“But, but!” Kili protested, holding onto me really tightly.

 

“Kili, you’re squishing me again!” I wheezed out, which made Thorin angry.

 

“Stop this non-sense and let go of Bilbo,” Thorin growled out.

 

Fili flicked his brother’s ears as he yelped and I stood up closer to Thorin.

 

“Come on, let’s go back to bed,” Fili said, dragging Kili out of the room.

 

“Sensitive ears?” I asked with a smirk towards Thorin.

 

“Yes. What of it?” he grumbled out, his face was slowly turning a nice pinky red.

 

“I didn’t know that your race had sensitive ears. For my people, just to be polite here, it’s our feet and tummies,” I winked at him.

 

Thorin blushed further at my teasing.

 

“I am certain that you are exhausted from traveling. Come,” Thorin stated, gesturing towards his bed.

 

“Where will you sleep tonight?” I asked him seriously now.

 

“Here on the couch,” He answered as I shook my head.

 

“I have been away from you nearly a year and half. I have missed you dearly Thorin. Please, join me?” I expressed, though I was exhausted.

 

Soft lips were pressed against my forehead as I looked up to see Thorin standing right before me. His eyes were growing warmer, I could easily see how tired he was and so I leaned up, pressed my lips to his own.

 

He softly wrapped his arms around my waist. I had told Thorin, when he was on the ice, injured during the Battle of the Five Armies, just how much I loved him. He was surprised by this but, he too was in love with me. It was in the healing tent that we shared our first mind numbing kiss.

 

Thorin pulled back, breathing a little heavily and whispered “Bed, to sleep?”

 

“Bed, yes. To sleep,” I whispered back.

 

We walked slowly to his large bed, got into our under shirts and got into bed. Thorin had wrapped his arms around me as I lay on his chest.

 

“Welcome home, Bilbo,” Thorin softly whispered, falling asleep nearly at once.

 

“It is good to be home, my silly dwarf king,” I whispered back, snuggling into his chest, a smile on my face.

   
_**FIN.**_


End file.
